Uncontrolled
by SVU.BAU.CSI
Summary: AU. We can't control who we fall in love with. We can't control the destiny of that person. We can't control falling in love again after a tragedy. It's all uncontrolled. Though we can control how we deal with the uncontrolled. Mentions of a character death.
1. Fresh Start

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the NCIS or R&I characters. I also don't own the quote I got the title from.

:::::::

AN: So this is AU. It might be a tad confusing at first, but everything will get explained throughout the story. If I accidentally forget to explain something please point it out or if something doesn't make sense.

:::::::

Our deepest fear was not love... It was all that we could become of it... the good, the bad, and the uncontrolled.

-A.

:::::::

Maura carried the last box up to her room and set it on the bed. 'Never again' she thought. Moving with a clingy five year old with out any help from family was as difficult as it sounded. Sure she didn't have to uproot her life, but when your current life becomes unbearable what else is there to do. Changing her name might have been a little extreme. Maura knew if she didn't though Abby would definitely track her down. Her new name had been easy to come up with. Maura didn't doubt Abby's intelligence, but it was slim that she would looking into adoption records. Maura had simply choose to use the name her birthmother had given her before being forced to give Maura up. Maura whispered to herself, "Kate Todd no longer exist, but Maura Isles does."

"Mommy!" Her five year old yelled running into the room.

Maura swooped down and picked her up. "Tali how do you like the new house?"

"It big!" Tali exclaimed.

Tali had just turned five a month back in December. For her age she was on the smaller side which had concerned Maura at first. The doctor had reassured her that all kids were different and grew at their own pace. Tali looked like Maura in all but two ways. They shared the same smile, dark eyes, and brown hair. Their differences layed within the waves of Tali's hair and her tan complexion.

"Have you decided which room you want?" Maura asked.

The house had a bedroom down stairs and three up stairs. Maura had allowed Tali to pick from two of the room upstairs.

"The one with the seat," Tali replied.

Maura should of known Tali would pick the room with the bay window looking out over the city.

"I think that's an excellent choice," Maura said sitting Tali down on the bed.

She bent down so she could look Tali in the eyes. "Remember what we talked about?"

"My last name Isles now?" Tali asked.

Maura nodded. "Yes, so when people ask you what your name is what do you say?"

"Tali Loraine David-Isles," She replied proudly.

Maura gave her a big smile even though she felt like crying. She wished with everything that none of this had to happen, but NCIS had became to much for her.

"I say all now?" Tali asked.

Maura gave her another nod. "Yes, sweetie you can say all of it now."

With the exception of Gibbs and Jenny no one knew about Maura's personal life. They knew about Tali, but they didn't know much past that. She wondered if Gibbs would tell them why she left. That having to hear them talk about how Ziva deserved to die for lying and putting them in danger. It wasn't Ziva's fault that her half-brother had targeted the team. If anything it was her own fault. She knew Ari had liked her and dating his sister had been a huge betrayal. He had wanted her and Ziva to suffer and the team had been their family. 'Some family' she thought.

They didn't understand how the guilt ate at every cell in her body. She was supposed to die up on the roof. Both of them were. She'd took Ziva's bullet to the vest and Ziva had taken her's in the chest. Ziva had lived long enough to say she loved her and Tali. Gibbs had to drag Maura away as she cursed at what ever was out there listening. She was still crying when Ducky and Tony arrived on the roof. Tony had told them Ari had gotten away. Maura had instantly tried to get out of Gibbs grasp yelling she was going to 'kill that bastard'. When the others had found out Kate had also been shot they instantly blamed Ziva. They'd always had a problem trusting Ziva because of her past.

Maura had been surprised that Tali had never slipped up. Only Gibbs had made the connection between Maura and Ziva. Well more he'd shown up at her house after to check on her when she'd called in because Tali was sick. Ziva had answered the door and all the pieces finally fit in Gibbs' head.

"Mommy we gonna see Grandma and Grandpa any more?" Tali asked frowning.

Maura joined Tali on the bed. "I don't know about Grandpa, but Grandma said she'll come visit."

Maura had only told Jenny where she was going, but she knew Gibbs would find away to get Jenny to tell him. Maura had only told Jenny and Gibbs she was even leaving. She knew it wasn't right, but she needed a clean break.

"I miss Ima," Tali sighed snuggling into Maura's side.

Maura wrapped her arms around Tali. "I do too."

"Mommy?" Tali looked up.

"What Tali?" Maura questioned.

"Why Ima have to go?" Tali asked.

Maura had tried her best to explain it to Tali before, but the five year old couldn't fully understand why her Ima was there one day and gone the next.

"Tali you know how Ima and I helped catch bad guys?"

Tali nodded.

"Well Ima was trying to catch a bad guy, but he got to her before she could catch him," Maura explained.

"Did you get him mommy?" Tali asked.

"Yes, I got him sweetie," Maura answered.

Tali smiled. "Ima would have liked that."

"She would, wouldn't she," Maura spoke.

"Yes," Tali replied with a yawn.

Maura stood picking the box up she'd set on the bed early as she did. "I think it's bed time."

Tali was to tired to protest as Maura picked her up. "Let's get you in your PJs."

"Kay mommy," Tali whispered.

It took a few minutes of searching, but Maura finally found pajamas for the both of them. It didn't take long before they were both in dreamland.

:::::::

Maura poured herself a cup of coffee. "Mommy," Tali called walking into the kitchen.

"Morning sweetie," Maura spoke.

"When you work mommy?" Tali asked climbing onto the dining chair.

Maura carried her coffee and Tali's breakfast over to the table. "I start next Monday. We have a whole week to unpack and do what ever you want."

Before working for the secret service Maura has actually worked as an ME. Ari and her had met in medical school. She went to Israel with him and that's where she met Ziva. They'd fell in love and Ziva left Mossad so they could return to the states together. When Maura had first looked into moving to Boston she found an open position for an ME at BPD.

"We paint my room?" Tali asked.

Maura nodded. "We can do that today. What color would you like?"

"Purple!" Tali answered excitedly.

Maura laughed. "I should of known that."

"Blue too," Tali added.

"We can paint your room blue and purple. We'll go get the paint after breakfast," Maura told Tali getting her own plate.

Tali smiled as she drank her orange juice.

:::::::

Tony and McGee both eyed Kate's empty desk. The elevator opened. Tony jumped up expecting to see Kate, but instead Abby and Ducky stepped out.

"Gibbs told us to meet up here," Abby spoke.

Jenny and Gibbs walked down from her office.

"What's with the meeting Boss?" McGee asked.

Tony didn't let him answer. "Boss Kate's not here yet."

"DiNozzo don't interrupt," Jenny scolded.

Gibbs took a sip of his coffee. "Kate resigned."

Everyone was shocked.

Tony saw red. "It's because Ziva's brother tried to kill her," His tone was obviously bitter.

Abby was hurt. "Why didn't she tell us?"

"Because she was hurting. Kate needed a fresh start," Gibbs explained.

"This is all Ziva's fault. Kate left cause Ari targeted her. Ziva lied and put the team in danger," Tony spat.

Jenny quickly came to her defense. "Ziva and Kate lied to protect the team. You will not speak badly of Ziva or Kate. It was not Ziva's fault Ari wanted both of them dead. Kate didn't leave because Ari targeted her. She left because she was grieving and all you guys did was talk badly about her dead fiancee. Try explaining to a five year old her Ima isn't coming back. That same five year old had to hear her family talk badly about her mother. If I was Kate I would have left too!"

By the time she was finished every one was in shock. Tony couldn't even get words out.

"Wait so they were together?" McGee asked

Gibbs nodded. "They were. We believe Ari targeted them because he had fallen in love with Kate first. Both of them were supposed to die on that roof, but by trying to protect Ziva Kate saved herself," Jenny spoke.

"So that means Tali was their daughter?" Abby asked.

"Tali," Tony stated, "I should have known. That was Ziva's sister name."

"Why didn't they tell us?" Abby questioned.

"At first to prove that their relationship wouldn't interfere with their work. Then you guys always acted colder towards Ziva because you didn't trust her. They thought it was best people didn't know," Jenny explained.

"How long were they together?" Ducky asked.

Jenny thought for a moment. "I'm not exactly sure, but they've known each other for around ten years. They met during Kate's last year of college. I do know they didn't officially get together till after Kate was out of school though."

Abby and Tony suddenly felt awful for everything bad they had said about Ziva. "Kate's really gone?" Tony whispered.

"She wanted a fresh start," Gibbs repeated moving to his desk.


	2. Tour

AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. It's really nice to see when people like something I've written. I'm going to go a head an say I'll mostly likely update once a week on Tuesday. Since this is a new story and I get really excited when working on something new I'm giving y'all an extra update.

For those who are wondering this will be a rizzles story. They won't get together right away, but they do meet in the next chapter.

As always feedback is greatly appreciated.

:::::::

Maura took a step back and smiled. "I think we did an excellent job."

Tali's room now had purple walls minus the one wall with the door. The wall where Maura planned to put the bed against was a light blue with clouds painted on it.

Tali wrapped her paint covered arms around Maura. "I love it mommy."

Maura laughed as she looked down at her now paint covered jeans. "Let's get cleaned up and then we can go eat lunch."

"Can we get burgers?" Tali asked as they walked to the bathroom.

"Okay, but you're eating something healthier for dinner," Maura told her.

Tali grinned. "Kay."

:::::::

Maura held on to Tali's hand as they walked down the street to a dinner around the block.

"Mommy what about school?" Tali asked as they walked.

Tali had always loved school, even if her social schools were lacking. No matter how hard Maura and Ziva had tried getting Tali to make friends her own age they just couldn't succeed. Ziva had picked Tali up many of afternoons finding her talking to the pick-up monitor while everyone else played around her.

"You'll start Monday just like I start work on Monday. If you would like we can go Thursday to meet your teacher and do a tour?" Maura offered.

She knew Tali would want to and had already set it up with the principal.

"I would like that," Tali replied.

They continued walking in silence until they reached the dinner. Maura allowed Tali to choose a booth seat near the door with a large window to look out of. Instead of sitting across from Maura Tali slid into the seat with her.

"Do you just want a burger?" Maura asked.

"And fries please," Tali replied more asking than stating.

The waitress, who's name tag read Sandra, brought their drinks and took their order. "What can I get you today?"

"We'll have a kids cheeseburger, small frie, and a grilled chicken salad," Maura answered.

Sandra wrote Maura's order down and left with a smile.

"Mommy who gonna watch me while you work?" Tali asked.

Before everything had happened Jenny and Abby had watched Tali after school and during breaks when Maura had been working.

"During the week you'll have school and they have an after school program that you'll attend. When you're on breaks we'll have to find a sitter, but I'm going to try and be home on the weekends," Maura answered.

Tali frowned. She'd never had a sitter before. When Maura was working for the secret service Ziva had always been home in time to pick Tali up from daycare. Then when they worked at NCIS there had been the team.

She didn't get a chance to protest as Sandra returned with their food. It was a relatively slow day so the service was quicker than usual.

"Thank you," Maura said.

"Toda," Tali spoke after her.

Sandra didn't seemed phased by the different language and gave Tali a smile as she left.

:::::::

It was Thursday and Maura was happy to see most of the moving boxes were gone and furniture was in its final place. Her and Tali had spent the last three days unpacking and organizing everything. Tali enjoyed the big open house to run around in. In D.C. they had lived in a small two bedroom apartment and frequent trips to the park had been a necessity.

"Are you excited to tour your new school?" Maura asked as they ate breakfast that morning.

"Nervous," Tali whispered looking down at her plate.

Maura lifted Tali's chin so she could see her face. "It's okay to be nervous, but I think you'll like it."

"I know mommy," Tali spoke, "But what if no one wants to be my friend?"

Maura sighed. "Sweetie there is no reason anyone wouldn't want to be your friend."

"Promise?" Tali asked.

"Promise," Maura stated.

:::::::

Tali held on to Maura tighter as they walked up to the school. The duo was greeted by a short stout women with her greying hair pulled into a bun. Maura was quick to notice her kind eyes and trustworthy smile.

"I'm Ms. Combs the principal here at Whitestead Primary," She greeted shaking Maura's hand.

"I'm Maura Isles we spoke on the phone," Maura spoke.

Ms. Combs smiled and turned her attention to Tali. "And you are?"

"Tali Loraine David-Isles," She whispered.

"That's a very unique name," Ms. Combs commented. "Are you ready to meet your teacher Tali?" She asked.

Tali nodded slowly. Maura put her down and took her hand as they walked into the school behind Ms. Combs.

"Ms. Fairbanks is a very sweet teacher. You'll like her alot," Ms. Combs spoke as they walked down the cliche colorful school hallways.

Tali's eyes lit up as they walked into the classroom. She instantly got out of Maura's grip and walked over to the map that covered the entire back wall. Above the map flags from all different countries hung around the classroom.

"I see you like my map," A voice spoke from behind Maura.

Maura smiled at the tall sandy blonde that walked into the classroom. She instantly identified as the teacher's accent as an Australian one.

"You must be Ms. Fairbanks I'm Maura Isles," Maura introduced herself.

Ms. Grace smiled and shook her hand. "Everyone calls me Grace."

"Nice to meet you Ms. Grace," Maura greeted. "Tali," She called.

Tali was to entranced by the map to hear her. Ms. Grace walked over to stand next to Tali.

"That's where I'm from," Ms. Grace spoke pointing to Australia.

Tali grinned and tried her best to reach the states. "Mommy and I are from here."

Ms. Grace smiled. "I'm Ms. Grace your teacher."

"Nice to meet you. My name's Tali Loraine David-Isles," She spoke.

"David is Hebrew right?" Ms. Grace asked more to Maura than Tali.

Maura nodded.

"Ima is from Israel," Tali spoke.

"I like to teach my students about different countries and Israel is one of the countries coming up," Ms. Grace told her.

Tali smiled. "Ima said when I was older she was going to take me to visit," Tali told Ms. Grace. "Paris too," She added as an afterthought.

"I bet that will be fun," Ms. Grace told her.

Tali suddenly frowned and Ms. Grace looked up to Maura concerned.

"Bad man took Ima," Tali whispered walking back to Maura.

"I'm sorry," Ms. Grace said.

"It fine. Mommy got bad man," Tali spoke.

Maura gave the teacher an apologetic look. "Before we moved I... umm... worked in law enforcement." Maura was unsure how much she wanted to share.

"How about we do that tour now?" Ms. Comb suggested. "Will you be joining us Grace?"

Ms. Grace smiled. "If you don't mind."

Tali held out a hand for Ms. Grace to take. "Please."

Ms. Grace took her hand. "Lets start with the garden."

Maura and Ms. Combs followed the two as Ms. Grace showed Tali around. They ended the tour back at the entrance.

"Thank you for the tour Ms. Combs, Ms. Grace," Maura spoke.

"It was our pleasure," Ms. Combs replied.

Ms. Grace turned her attention to Tali. "I'll be looking forward to having you in my class this year. Maybe when we talk about Israel you can teach the class a few words in Hebrew?"

During the tour Tali had shared the fact she was pretty fluent in Hebrew, but mostly used English.

"I would like that," Tali answered.

"So what did you think?" Maura asked Tali as they walked back to the car.

"I like Ms. Grace," Tali replied.

Maura smiled. "Are you excited for Monday?"

"Yeah," Tali admitted.


	3. First Day Dreams

AN: So this chapter was a little more difficult to write. I was unsure how I wanted Maura to act around her new coworkers. Hopefully it's believable.

Fun little tidbit: I listened to a lot of Fleetwood Mac when going over this chapter and fixing some mistakes.

AN2: Would y'all prefer I try to update twice a week even though I might have to skip a week here and there or try to do a consistent weekly update?

:::::::

"Tali," Maura spoke softly. , "It's time to get up sweetie."

Tali turned over and looked up at Maura with bright eyes.

"Morning mommy," She smiled.

Maura wasn't to surprised at the ease of getting Tali up. She was known to be a very light sleeper.

"We have to get you ready for school then we can eat breakfast. Do you know what you're wearing yet?" Maura asked.

Tali climbed out of bed as she talked, "My black 'n white stripe dress with my black boots."

Maura walked over to the closet and found said dress and layed it on the bed as she searched for Tali's boots.

"Ribbon or no ribbon?" Maura asked as she prepared to do Tali's hair once she was dressed.

"Red," Tali replied.

She was already prepared and handed Maura the red ribbon. Who then pulled Tali's hair into a high pony tail and tied the ribbon around it to make a bow.

"Mommy?" Tali questioned as they walked down stairs for breakfast.

"Yes sweetie?" Maura asked fixing their plates.

Tali took a seat at the table as she asked her question, "What do I say if someone ask about before we moved?"

Maura joined Tali at the table with their breakfast.

"Anything you feel comfortable sharing. The only thing that's different is you're now an Isles instead of a Todd," She replied.

"Kay mommy," Tali spoke before taking a bite of her food.

:::::::

Maura watched as all the parents dropped their kids off and turned back to Tali.

"Would you like me to walk you in?" She asked.

"Please," Tali replied.

Maura handed Tali her green cargo book bag as she took her hand.

"It is nice to see you again," Ms. Grace greeted them when they reached the classroom.

"Hi Ms. Grace," Tali whispered.

"Hi Tali," Ms. Grace spoke. "You're welcome to stay a little while of you like Ms. Isles," She offered.

"I would love to, but I have to get to work," Maura spoke.

Maura bent down to Tali's level. "I'll see you this afternoon. Have a good day."

Tali wrapped her arms around Maura's neck. "You too mommy. Love you."

She kissed the top of Tali's head before she spoke, "Love you too."

:::::::

"You must be Dr. Isles?"

Maura looked up from her new desk to see a tall brunette standing in the door. She had to think back to think back to the last time she was referred to as doctor instead of agent.

"That would be me, but you can call me Maura. You are?"

"Detective Jane Rizzoli. Since we'll be working together alot I thought I'd come down and introduce myself," Jane said putting her hands behind her back.

Maura took that as a sign Jane didn't want to shake hands. Instead she stood with a smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Detective Rizzoli."

"You can call me Jane. Detective Frost would have joined me, but him and autopsy don't get along very well," Jane spoke her smile growing at the end.

Maura's smile turned into a frown as she remembered when Abby wouldn't go down to autopsy. That brought up memories of seeing Ari again after almost eight year which always led to the roof. She took a deep breath and forced a smile.

"I'll have to go up and meet the other detectives when I finish these files," Maura finally said.

"Or you could finish them later. I don't think they're going anywhere. Besides Frost, Korsak, and I were fixing to go for lunch and we would like it if you joined us," Jane offered.

Something made her want to get to know the new M.E. better.

Maura was hesitant to agree, but grabber her purse as she walked around her desk.

"I would love to join you," She replied.

"So are you from Boston?" Jane asked as they walked down the hall.

"Kind of," Maura replied. "I was born here, but after my parents adopted me we moved to Indiana."

"I was born and raised here. I don't think I have ever even left the state," Jane joked as they got on the elevator.

"I've done a fair bit of traveling. Especially after college," Maura told her.

Jane hit the floor number.

"What was your favorite place you visited?" She asked.

Maura took a moment to think.

"Paris was my favorite," She replied with a frown.

Ziva had taken her to Paris quite a few times. The last being a year before Tali was born. They'd always talked about going back when she was older.

Jane saw Maura's shift in mood so she changed the subject. "Any siblings?"

"Four and I'm the youngest," Maura answered.

Jane was surprised. "That must of been rough. I have two younger brothers and we tortured each other as kids."

"Not really," Maura spoke remembering the time McGee had been so shocked when she was able to beat him at wrestling.

They stepped out of the elevator.

"Well this is where I work," Jane motioned to the room as she spoke.

Frost and Korsak were both sitting at their desk. Frankie was sitting in Jane's chair talking to Frost. The three men looked up as they walked in.

"Guys this is the new M.E.," Jane introduced.

"Maura Isles," Maura greeted as she went through and shook their hands.

As she shook their hands they introduced themselves.

"It's good to have you," Korsak told her.

Jane grabbed her phone from her desk. "We're going to get lunch you guys joining us?"

Frankie and Frost both jumped up. "You bet."

"You too Korsak?" Jane asked.

Korsak shut his computer off as he stood and nodded.

:::::::

"Welcome to the Dirty Robber," Jane spoke as they walked into the mostly empty restaurant

Maura felt her phone buzz as they took a seat. She knew immediately it had to be Jenny. She took a peak at the text. "He found out."

Maura knew exactly who the he was. "Fuck," She mumbled.

Apparently louder than she intended.

"Problem?" Frankie asked.

Maura shook her head. "Nothing that can't wait."

She was not going to let whatever Eli had coming interfere with her trying to start over.

"So how do you like BPD so far?" Korsak asked after they ordered their food.

"I like it. It's pretty quiet compared to my last job." Maura quickly realized she shouldn't of said the last part.

"Where did you work before?" Frost asked.

Jane saw Maura was nervous.

"Frankie did Ma tell you about going to her place Sunday?" She intervened.

"Yes, Janie," Frankie teased. He then turned his attention to Maura. "So are you married?"

"You don't have to answer that!" Jane jumped in. "My brother doesn't have much of a filter."

Maura frowned. "No, it's fine. Actually no I'm not married."

"Do you-" Frankie started, but Jane glared at him.

Maura bite her lip. "If you were fixing to ask if I had a boyfriend the answers no."

Their food arrived and Maura looked down at her plate avoiding eye contact. She only looked up when her phone buzzed again. Maura stood up and excused herself.

"Isles," She answered.

"This is Ms. Matthew from Whitestead Primary," The person on the phone spoke.

"Is Tali okay?" Maura asked immediately.

"She's fine, but very upset. I think it would be best if you came to the school," Ms. Mathew explained.

"I'll be there in twenty," Maura said quickly hanging up.

She walked back into the restaurant with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry but I have to go."

Jane stood up. "I'll give you a ride."

"No, it's fine," Maura protested.

"You rode with me so I can give you a ride," Jane spoke.

Maura was in a rush so she gave in. "Thank you."

The ride was silent except Maura giving Jane directions. When they stopped Maura jumped out.

"Thanks again," Maura said as she did.

Jane followed her even though she knew she was probably intruding.

Maura walked into the school and was greeted by Ms. Mathew. "She's in Ms. Combs office."

Maura walked into the office and didn't see Jane take a seat in the reception area. When she entered the office she saw Ms. Grace sitting on the couch with a sobbing Tali and Ms. Combs in her chair with a concerned look.

Tali instantly ran to Maura and jumped in her arms.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Maura asked.

"Ima." Was all Maura could understand.

"The kids were laying down for nap time and Talk woke up crying. I tried to calm her down, but she kept crying for you," Ms. Grace explained nervously.

"It's fine," Maura spoke. "Is it okay if I check her out?" She asked Ms. Combs.

"That's fine," Ms. Combs replied.

Ms. Grace held up Tali's bag. "Here's her stuff."

"Thank you," Maura said as she left.

"Is everything okay?" Jane asked jumping up when Maura walked out.

"You didn't have to stay," Maura told her.

Jane glanced at Tali. "It was no problem. Do you want me to take you home or back to the office?"

Maura looked down at Tali who was still silently crying. "Do you mind coming to work with me?"

Tali snuggled her head into Maura's shoulder.

"The office," Maura told Jane.

That's when she realized she didn't have a booster seat with her. Jane seemed to read her mind.

"I have my nephew's booster seat in the trunk," Jane said as they walked out to the car.

"Thank you again Jane," Maura spoke as she buckled Tali in and climbed in next to her.

"No problem," Jane replied.

She wanted to ask about the little girl, but didn't.

Maura sat next to Tali and tried to calm her down. "Did you have a bad dream?"

Tali shook her head.

"Park with Ima and I woke up and she was gone," She whispered.

"I'm so sorry Tali," Maura said doing her best to wrap Tali in a hug.

"Not your fault mommy," Tali spoke back.

Jane tried her best not to eavesdrop, but she had so many unanswered questions about their new M.E.

:::::::

"I can't thank you enough for this," Maura spoke as they walked back into BPD.

Jane chuckled. "That's the hundredth time you've thanked me. I told you it was no problem."

Maura suddenly remembered something. "I forgot. Tali this is Jane she's one of the detectives I work with."

"It's nice to meet you Tali," Jane greeted.

Tali gave her a tiny smile as she lifted her head off Maura's shoulder. "Nice to meet you too."

"I gotta go make sure the boys were able to hold down the fort," Jane spoke as she walked to the elevator. "I'll see you around Maura, Tali."

Maura smiled to herself as she walked to the other elevator.

Frost was quick to ask questions when Jane walked in. "So where did you go?"

"None of your business," Jane glared. "Korsak you speak Spanish, what does Ima mean?"

"I don't know. It's not Spanish," Korsak replied.

Frost was quickly tapping at his computer. "It's Hebrew it means mother. Why?"

Jane stored the information for later.

"I heard it somewhere I was just wondering," She lied.

Jane felt bad enough digging into Maura's personal life. She didn't want the others to also. Something about the M.E. intrigued her and made her wonder what the backstory behind Maura was.


	4. Family Isn't Blood

AN: So I think when I have a chapter already written I'll update twice a week. Originally I took this chapter another direction, but it didn't feel right so I went this route instead. Also it came to my attention that maybe not all of you watch NCIS so y'all didn't know who Eli was. If it's not clear enough in this chapter just ask and I'll explain.

Fun little tidbit: I was so lost on what the title for this story would be until I found a quote on instagram that I felt related to the story. The last word in the quote was Uncontrolled.

Goof: When picking out Tali's middle name I asked my friends for a feminine or unisex version of Leroy. It wasn't till after I posted the chapter did I realize that with the way I worked the time line out in my head Tali would have been around three when they met Gibbs.

Yes I just pointed out a goof in my own story. How do we like the fun little tidbits? Should I continue doing them.

:::::::

It was late when Maura was finally able to return Jenny's call. She knew that this conversation couldn't be good so she waited till Tali was asleep.

Maura heard someone pick up and she spoke, "Hey Jenny it's Kate."

"Kate," Gibbs spoke.

Maura sighed. She was ready to find out what Eli had in-store.

"Gibbs why are you answering Jenny's phone?" Maura asked.

"She fell asleep on my couch and I saw who it was calling," Gibbs replied like it was no big deal.

Maura wasn't even going to ask why Jenny was at Gibbs' to start with. She was one of the few who knew the whole extent of their history.

"Just tell Jenny to call me when she gets the chance," Maura told him.

"Kate how are you?" Gibbs asked changing the subject.

Maura knew she wasn't going to be able to get out of Gibbs' questions.

"Honestly I'm doing pretty okay. Tali likes the new house. We did have some trouble with school today, but nothing to bad."

"How's work? I bet you don't miss DiNozzo," Gibbs joked.

"I went to lunch with some of the detectives today. I should be used to people asking me questions about my personal life. I did work with Tony for two years. Though I think the youngest wanted to ask me out," Maura told him.

"Rule 12," Gibbs said with a hint of a smile.

"Don't worry he's not my type," Maura said forming a smile of her own. "Tali asked when you're visiting?"

"Do you want me to?" Gibbs asked seriously.

"Gibbs I left to start over not to get rid of my family. I don't think I'm ready to face Tony and Abby yet, but you and Jenny are always welcome," Maura told him.

"I got some vacation time coming up. I might actually take it this time," Gibbs spoke.

Maura smiled even though Gibbs couldn't see that.

"Tali would love to have you here" Maura said. "I would too," She added.

"I'll let you know. It's late you need to be in bed," Gibbs reminded her.

"That's where I'm heading. Just get Jenny to call me when she can," Maura spoke.

"I will. Good night Kate," Gibbs spoke.

"Night Gibbs," Kate replied as they hung up.

:::::::

Maura dropped Tali off letting Ms. Grace know that Tali didn't have to take a nap as long as she at least layed down with the rest of the kids. She ran into Jane as she was getting coffee from the cafe at BPD.

"How's the little one?" Jane asked.

"Tali is fine. Yesterday was her first day back to school. She got upset when she woke up from her nap and couldn't find me," Maura explained.

Jane fixed her own coffee as she talked, "What grade is she in? My nephew is in first grade."

"Kindergarten. Ms. Grace and the principal have been very understanding with Tali adjusting to the move," Maura told her.

Jane nodded in understanding. "Ms. Grace was TJ's teacher and she seemed really nice the few times I met her."

The conversation was interrupted by an older women that Maura hadn't met.

"Who's your friend Jane?"

"Ma this is the new M.E. Dr. Maura Isles. Maura this is Angela, my mother," Jane introduced.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Rizzoli," Maura greeted politely.

Angela smiled. "You can call me Angela dear."

"This was nice Ma, but Maura and I need to get to work," Jane spoke.

"Your mother seems nice," Maura stated as the walked to the elevators.

"She's to nosey for her own good," Jane told her.

Maura paused. "I don't believe that. She's just trying to keep an eye out on her kids."

"I guess," Jane sighed.

:::::::

Maura was sitting in her office with her back to the door.

"Who does he think he is coming in to disrupt my life?" She asked Jenny angrily.

She could hear Jenny sigh on the other end of the phone. "He says he just wants to talk to you. I guess he wants your side of the story."

"No what he wants is to blame me for his children's death," Maura replied. "What does he want me to say? Yes that I killed Ari, not Gibbs. I'm the one who wanted revenge and shot him in Gibbs' basement!" Maura yelled.

"Uh I can come back later."

Maura swirled around to see Jane nervously standing in the door way.

"Just tell him I'll think about it. Talk to you later," Maura said before hanging up.. "How much of that did you hear?"

"Just Gibbs' basement," Jane replied.

She watched as Maura visibly relaxed at the knowledge.

"What can I do for you Jane?" Maura asked

Jane smiled. "Since we didn't get to finish lunch yesterday I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch today?"

Maura nodded. "That would be fine. Just let me sign this file and we can go."

Jane sat on the edge of the couch as she waited for Maura to finish.

"Is the Dirty Robber fine or would you like to go somewhere else?"'Jane asked.

Maura set her pen down and grabbed her bag. "The Dirty Robber is fine."

"Okay let's go," Jane said getting up.

:::::::

"So how you liking Boston?" Jane asked as they waited for their drinks.

"I haven't got to explore to much yet, but so far I like it," Maura told her.

Jane thought about her words before she spoke. "Sunday afternoon I'm taking my nephew to the park. I would like to invite you and Tali if that's okay," Jane offered.

"I'll ask Tali, but I'm sure she'll love to go. Even before we moved she didn't have many friends her own age," Maura said just as their waiter came with their drinks.

Once they had ordered Jane spoke again, "TJ's very friendly and thinks it's his duty to be friends with everyone."

Maura smiled at Jane's statement.

"Sadly I think Tali gets her lack of need to socialize from me and her Ima."

The words were out before she had processed them. Almost a month later and she still wasn't use to being a single parent. Maura looked down as she waited for the questions to start.

Jane could tell Maura didn't want to talk about the topic of Tali's other parent so she didn't bring it up.

"You seam like a pretty social person. A lot of little kids get nervous about making new friends," Jane reassured.

"It's not just that. I think I kept her to sheltered when she was younger. When Talk was almost one I took a job that required me to be away for periods of time and then when I took my last job I was always working," Maura explained.

"If Tali is anything like you I know she's a well behaved, sweet girl," Jane told Maura.

Maura smiled. "I can't take all the credit. I had some amazing help along the way."

Jane wanted Maura to open up and trust her so she over stepped her bounds. "Like her Ima?"

Maura gave Jane a sad smile. "Yeah. Ziva was more careing and patient with Tali then I could have ever expected."

"And Gibbs?" Jane questioned.

"He's like my second father and Tali's grandpa," Maura told her as their food arrived.

"That's how Korsak is to Frankie, Frost, and I," Jane spoke.

"Like they say family isn't about blood. Family is the people we can trust, are there for us, and support us no matter what," Maura stated.


	5. Jump

AN: Yay flashbacks. I know you guys have been waiting for these. Most flashbacks will be found at the beginning of a chapter and somehow have a relation to something in the chapter. I'm not sure how often there will be flashbacks though.

AN2: I was worried I wouldn't get this up today since my WiFi was out for an hour or so and didn't have a clue when it would get turned back on.

Fun little tidbit: This story was oddly enough inspired by a previous story I wrote. Even though they are similar I believe they're both very different. Can anyone guess which story?

Goof: I have completely screwed up this time line. So for this to work Ziva and Kate joined NCIS in 200 setting the story around 2010. And Kate/Maura graduated high school early.

:::::::

March 2000

Kate followed Ari as he lead her through an orchard.

"We're almost there," Ari informed her.

Kate had met Ari in medical school and they'd became fast friends. He was one of the few people who could keep up with her endless facts and match them with something just as interesting. H had invited her home with him over break and being the traveler she was Kate instantly agreed.

"Ari!" Kate heard someone yell.

She jumped when a women dropped from the tree above them. Ari was quick to embrace said women.

"Caitlin this is my sister, Ziva," Ari introduced. "Ziva this is my friend I told you about."

Kate smiled and went to shake hands with her. Ziva didn't move. Kate watched as Ziva scanned her up and down. She took the opportunity to take in Ziva who was wearing a simple black t-shirt and green cargo pants.

"You can call me Kate," She offered when Ziva seemed to be done analyzing her.

Kate saw Ari nudge Ziva in the side.

"Nice to meet you Caitlin," Ziva finally spoke.

Kate took that as a sign Ziva didn't like her.

"It's getting late we should head to the house," Ari instructed.

Before dinner Kate met Ari's fourteen year old sister, Tali. She was a lot more welcoming and friendlier than Ziva who continued giving Kate the silent treatment all through dinner.

"I don't think Ziva likes me very much," Kate admitted as her and Ari sat on the porch.

Ari shrugged. "Don't take it personally."

"Katie will you come play cards?" Tali asked running out onto the porch.

Kate looked to Ari for an answer. "Go ahead Caitlin. I'll join you later."

Kate stood up and allowed Tali to drag her back in the house.

"I know you're up there Ziva," Ari called into the night.

Ziva jumped down from the roof over the porch and took a seat where Kate had been previously.

"Caitlin gets the impression you don't like her," Ari stated.

"I like her," Ziva replied.

Ari nodded. "I know you're not a people person, but at least try to be her friend. Surprisingly she doesn't have many and I think a friend is what both of you need."

"I'll try Ari," Ziva promised.

Ari smiled. "Good. Now go join their card game. Tali will love having you play and Caitlin will see it as an effort to be her friend."

Ziva stood and started walking to the door.

"And Ziva?" Ari called quieter. "I feel Caitlin may be your future sister-in-law so do put in good effort to be her friend."

Ziva nodded and disappeared into the house.

:::::::

Maura sat on a bench next to Jane as the kids played tag.

Tali had been shy at first, but soon TJ was able to gain her trust. She expertly ran ahead of TJ and through the playground equipment. He almost had her till she climbed up one of the play structures and jumped down. TJ stood puzzled for a moment then slid down the slide and continued his chase.

Maura laughed as Jane was ready to jump up and make sure Tali was okay.

"She does it all the time," Maura reassured her.

"She's five," Jane stated surprised.

"Ziva use to jump out of trees all the to scare me. She taught Tali how to do it from shorter drops. I didn't like it at first, but Ziva made sure Tali knows how to do a safety roll if she lands bad," Maura told her.

Jane saw that Maura was letting her walls slowly down. The more time she spent around Maura the more she learned and the more she wanted to.

"I can't say much. Ma was always having to fix up cuts, scrapes, and the occasional bloody nose when I was younger."

Maura laughed. "Let me guess you rough housed with your brothers a lot?"

"Always. To this day Frankie and I can't play a game of basketball with out someone getting hurt," Jane told her.

"I grew up with three older brothers so I get what you mean," Maura spoke.

"And I think two younger ones are bad. I can't imagine three older brothers," Jane said surprised.

Maura smiled. "They helped get me where I am so I can't be to mad at them."

"Mommy!" Tali yelled running up to them.

"Yes, sweetie?" Maura replied.

"Will you push me on the swings please?" She asked.

Maura smiled standing up. "Come on."

Jane watched as the duo walked to the swings with a smile.

:::::::

"Did you have fun?" Tommy asked TJ as they walked into the house.

"Tali is awesome and cool!" TJ exclaimed.

Jane smiled and walked to the kitchen where Angela was still cooking.

"Did TJ have a good time?" Angela asked.

"Him and Tali seemed to hit it off," Jane replied grabbing a water.

"That's good. I'm sure they both could use a new friend," Angela spoke.

"Who's Tali?" Frankie asked joining them in the kitchen. "She's all TJ is talking about."

"A new friend TJ made at the park," Jane replied.

TJ ran into the kitchen followed by Tommy.

"Aunt Janie can Tali and Ms. Maura come to Grandma's next Sunday?" He asked.

Frankie looked at Jane with a question on the tip of his tongue.

"They are more than welcome," Angela answered.

Jane gave Frankie a 'later' look. "I'll ask Maura tomorrow."

TJ grinned. "Thank you Aunt Janie."

:::::::

Tommy had took TJ home and Angela was putting away leftovers leaving Jane and Frankie alone in the living room.

"So is Tali Dr. Isles daughter?" Frankie asked.

Jane knew Maura liked to keep her personal life private. "Yes and that's all I'm saying. If she wants you to know anything she'll tell you."

"Is she the reason Maura left at lunch the other day?" Frankie questioned.

"Yes," Jane stood. "I'm gonna go get another drink and we're going to talk about something else."

"Fine," Frankie sighed. "Get me one while you're up."

:::::::

"Did you have fun today?" Maura asked as she tucked Tali in.

Tali quickly nodded. "Lots. TJ my new bestest friend."

Maura smiled. "I'm glad."

"TJ told me Ms. Jane has a doggy," Tali stated. "Can we get a pet mommy?" She asked.

Maura thought maybe a pet wouldn't be such a bad idea. "We can get a dog if you want."

Tali shook her head. "No mommy I want to get a tortoise."

Maura was taken back. "A tortoise?"

"Yes. Aunt Abby told me they use to have a tortoise and they live a really long time," Tali spoke.

Maura grinned at Tali's word. Only her child would ask for a tortoise. Most girls her age wanted a pony or a puppy, but Tali wanted a tortoise.

"We'll see."

"Kay mommy," Tali yawned. "Laila tov(Good night.)"

"Laila tov va'chalomot paz(Good night and sweet dreams.)," Maura replied placing a kiss on Tali's forehead.


	6. Gifts of the Family

AN: I'm updating a day early and this chapter has two flashbacks! This might get confusing. I apologize ahead of time.

Fun little tidbit: On my instagram account, Rainbow_writer. I posted a fan edit of a picture mentioned in the chapter.

:::::::

May 2000

It took one week for Ziva and Kate to become friends. Even Ari had been surprised at the progress they had made in just a short amount of time. When Kate had to return to school Ziva promised to write Kate and she seemed delighted at the idea. Ari knew for a fact Kate would be returning with him when they graduated. If just for a few weeks since she would need to return to the state's for work.

"Kate," Ziva greeted as she dropped from the tree.

Kate dropped the bag she was carrying and embraced Ziva. Ari stood to the side smiling at the pair. His sisters had been excited at the knowledge Kate would visit again when she graduated. This time she was staying for three weeks before returning home.

"Katie!" Tali exclaimed dropping down next to them.

Kate released Ziva and turned to Tali. "You've grown so much."

Tali giggled. "It's only been a few months. I haven't grown that much."

"Still you're getting older," Kate defended her earlier statement.

Ari picked up Kate's discarded bag. "I'm heading to the house. You girls can join me later."

Tali skipped to catch up with him.

"I want to help you cook lunch while you tell me about school," She told him.

"It's nice to see you again," Ziva spoke as they were left alone.

"I'm glad to be here," Kate replied.

Ziva smiled and climbed on the lowest branch of the tree.

"Come on," She instructed as she made her way further up.

Kate followed slowly behind her being more careful. Soon they were sitting up in the tree looking out over the land.

"How are things with Ari?" Ziva questioned.

Kate knew Ari loved her, but she didn't like him in the same way.

"We're just friends," She replied.

"Does he know that?" Ziva inquired.

Kate bit her lip as she tried to think of answer. "Kind of. I've told him, but I don't think he listens."

"That's Ari for you," Ziva told her.

Kate nodded in agreement. "I know."

:::::::

Maura crossed her arms over her desk and laid her head down. Surprisingly there was no pressing work to be done so she'd taken the time to call Eli. Like Jenny had said he just wanted her side of the story and he offered an apology for what his son had done. Eli said she should be looking for a package in a few days. She was curious what he would send. Apparently he'd sent it to Jenny who was instructed to send it to her new address.

Maura looked up when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," She called.

"Hey," Jane greeted.

Maura smiled. "Hello Jane. It's good to see you this morning."

"You too," Jane replied. "TJ had so much fun Sunday that he decided to invite you and Tali to Sunday dinner."

"I wouldn't want to impose," Maura told her.

"Ma is delighted at the idea of having more people to feed. Normally it's just Ma, Frankie, Tommy, TJ, and myself. Sometimes Lydia or Korsak join, but that's it," Jane spoke.

Maura took a moment to think. "We would love to come."

Jane smiled. "I'll text you the address and the time."

:::::::

Tali followed Maura into the living room.

"What is it?" Tali asked looking curiously at the box.

Maura sat on the couch setting the box on the coffee table. She took the envelope that was sitting on top of the box. The letter inside was addressed from Jenny.

 _Dear Kate,_

 _I was going through some things and found these. You probably already have some of them, but just incase you don't. If you're wondering Tali can see all of them. I didn't include the ones from your birthday a few years back. Give Tali my love I know she's probably curious at what you got._

 _Love,_

 _Jenny_

Jenny was right in her assumption about Tali. She was shaking with excitement at finding out what had sent. Maura picked up the stack of pictures for Tali to see.

"Grandma sent some pictures," Maura finally told her.

The first was of Ziva and Maura in front of the Eiffel tower on their first trip to Paris.

"This was from when Ima and I went to Paris the first time." Maura moved to the next picture."And this is from our last trip to Paris just a few months before you were born."

"Can we still go to Paris when I'm older?" Tali asked.

Maura nodded. "Of course sweetie."

"Who's that?" Tali asked as Maura moved over to the next picture.

Maura laughed. "That's Grandma."

"Really?" Tali asked shocked.

"Yes," Maura told her.

At the time of the picture Jenny had just returned from undercover work and her hair was dyed brown.

"That was taken a few weeks after we met Jenny," Maura told her.

The picture had Maura, Jenny, and Ziva all standing in front of a water fountain. Along with the many pictures from Paris there were several pictures of the NCIS family. Her favourite was the one with Gibbs, Tali, and Ziva working in the basement. She'd never seen the picture before and assumed Jenny had taken it.

Allowing Tali to look through the pictures Maura started opening the box from Eli. Like Jenny he had also sent a note.

 _Dear Caitlin,_

 _With all my children gone I finally went through their old rooms. I sent what I thought you might like. There's some pictures, a few of Ziva and Tali's journals, and whatever else I found I thought you might . I also sent a few of their old things for your daughter._

 _I'm here if you need me,_

 _Eli David_

Tali peered into the box and pulled out a stuff dog. "What's this?"

"That was your Ima's when she was really little," Maura explained.

Tali gently held the dog to her chest. "May I keep it please?"

"It was sent tp you," Maura replied.

"Really?" Tali asked happily.

"Yes and there's more," Maura stated pulling out the journals in the box.

She quickly flipped through them and sighed. 90% of them would have to be translated. It seemed Ziva had wrote in what ever language she was learning at the time. Some of the languages Maura knew and some she didn't.

"What are those?" Tali asked curiously.

Maura held up one stack of the journals. "These were your aunt's journals." Then she held up the other stack. "And these were your Ima's journals."

Maura smiled as she watched Tali flip through the pages with care studying the words. With Tali occupied she continued looking through the box. Next came the pictures. Most of them were of herself, Ziva, and her sister.

Maura was looking at a picture of the three of them playing cards in the living room from her first summer there.

:::::::

June 2000

It was a hot afternoon and the girls found themselves around the table playing a card game. Kate sighed as Ziva won another round.

"You're cheating! Aren't you?" Tali accused suddenly.

Ziva hid a smirk. "I am no cheater."

Kate threw her cards on the table and turned to Ziva. "There's no way you've won every round with out cheating."

"Caitlin it is not my fault you are bad at card games," Ziva spoke hiding a grin.

Kate gasped. "I'll have you know I beat all my brothers at cards. I'd beat you to if you played fair."

Tali grinned at the two's banter.

"You two make a cute pair," She observed.

Kate and Ziva both turned to her in shock. Slowly a grin broke out across Ziva's face. "I guess we do."

:::::::

"Who's that?" Tali asked pointing to the youngest of the three.

"That's your aunt Tali. You've seen pictures of her when she was little," Maura told here.

With Tali looking at the pictures she returned to the box. She came across a little box with a locket inside. Maura knew it had belonged to Tali. In one side Tali had kept a picture of Ari and in the other a picture of Ziva and Maura. Opening it she discovered Eli had replaced the picture of Ari with one of Tali when she was fifteen.

Maura smiled at the necklace and unclasped it. "This is also for you," She said putting the necklace on Tali. "It belonged to your aunt Tali."

"Pretty," Tali said in aww. She looked at the necklace and caught something Maura hadn't. "Hope."

In very delicate Hebrew characters the word hope was written out. "It goes with your Star of David necklace," Maura pointed out.

"Yeah," Tali whispered.

"Tomorrow when I get you from school we can get some frames for the pictures. I'm going to put some in the living, but are there any you want in your room?" Maura asked.

"The boat one with grandpa, fountain, steps, and Paris," Tali listed.

Maura took out the one of Tali, Ziva, and Gibbs in his basement; the one of herself, Jenny, and Ziva in front of a fountain; one with the whole team and Tali standing on the steps at ncis; and finally the one of her and Ziva in Paris.

"We'll have to send Eli a letter thanking him for the pictures and things," Maura told Tali.

Tali jumped up and returned with paper and pen.

"Let's write it now," Tali stated.

:::::::

Gibbs walked up to Jenny's office with a folder in hand. He ignored knocking and just walked in. Jenny looked up and placed her glasses on her head.

"What have I told you about knocking Agent Gibbs?" Jenny inquired.

Gibbs didn't answer and instead changed the subject.

"I'm taking four vacation days starting Friday," Gibbs spoke handing her the paperwork.

Jenny took the folder with a smile. "Going to Boston I assume?"

"You should join me Jen?" Gibbs told her.

Jenny didn't even have to think about it. "You think the office can survive with both of us gone?"

"If my new agent is here by then," Gibbs answered.

"She should be here this afternoon," Jenny informed him.

"Good," Gibbs said leaving.


	7. Awaiting Friday

AN: Not my best chapter, but some things had to happen before the next chapter. Also I know the flashback really has nothing to do with the chapter but I had to put it because of a flashback in the next chapter.

Fun little tidbit: Not all the flashbacks are written for a specific chapter. Some I just write and then find a chapter for them to go with. On the other hand some are written for specific chapters.

:::::::

December 2001

Somewhere along their first Summer together they'd became more than just friends. Over a year later Ziva was leaving Mossad and moving to the United States. It was December and they had decided to spend it in Paris.

Kate had risen with the sun and decided to enjoy her coffee on the balcony.

"This is a sight I could wake up to forever," Ziva spoke walking up behind Kate.

Kate leaned back against Ziva. "We could always live here instead," She suggested.

Ziva laughed. "I know you love Paris, but your life is in the states."

"Yours was in Israel and you are leaving," Kate argued.

Ziva took a seat and Kate joined her in the chair across from her.

"My life is with you," Ziva spoke and then bit her lip, "With Tali gone there's nothing left for me in Israel."

Kate took Ziva's hand in her own. "We can still visit all the places we love," Kate stated

"One trip at a time Caitlin," Ziva said with a smile.

:::::::

Maura ran into Jane while getting coffee Wednesday morning.

"I'm sorry, but I can't make it this Sunday maybe next Sunday," Maura told her.

"Tali's not sick is she?" Jane questioned.

Maura couldn't help but smile at Jane's concern for Tali.

"No she's fine. It's just her grandpa is visiting this weekend," Maura explained.

Jane was quick to speak again, "He's welcome to come too. Ma cooks enough food to feed all of BPD."

"I'll ask he's not the biggest people person," Maura informed her. "Actually I'll probably have two extra guest. Knowing Jenny she'll invite herself or Gibbs will be nice for once and offer to get her out of the office."

"The more the merrier," Jane said with a grin. "Isn't that right Ma?" She added with a roll of the eyes.

Maura turned around and found Angela attempting to discretely eavesdrop.

"What's right Janie?" Angela asked playing dumb.

"I know you were listening," Jane replied.

Angela gave Maura a warm smile. "You are more than welcome to bring guest."

"I'll pass on the invite. They're coming Friday so I'll let you know if we'll be attending."

:::::::

Maura walked into the school slightly on edge. Ms. Grace had told her that morning she wished to speak to her that afternoon if she had time. Maura finished the only autopsy that day after lunch so she could speak with Ms. Grace.

When Maura walked into the classroom Tali was still sitting at the table coloring away. Ms. Grace picked up on Maura's uneasiness.

"Dr. Isles you have nothing to worry about. I like to speak with all the parents of my students a few weeks after they start here. I like for parents to be aware of everything I expect from my students and their child's behaviour in class," Ms. Grace explained.

Maura smiled. "I appreciate your concern for your students."

"Tali seems to be adjusting very well, but I have noticed she seems to isolate herself from others," Ms. Grace spoke.

Maura nodded having heard Tali's old teacher raise the same concern. "I'm aware. We're still working on learning how to making friends. She's made a couple since we've moved."

"I've seen her start to branch out a little even if it's just sitting and coloring with other kids for a minute," Ms. Grace told her as she pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Maura. "This I found very interesting. In kindergarten kids are still working on writing simple words it's not often I have a student who can write in two languages. I don't know how accurate it is, but I was still surprised to see Tali writing in both English and Hebrew."

Maura scanned over the paper with a smile. Neatly under their vocab words Tali had wrote their Hebrew translations. "Ziva wanted to make sure that Tali would be able to use Hebrew and English with ease. I think she always knew deep down her days were numbered."

Ms. Grace gave Maura a sad smile. "Do you remember me mentioning how I taught my students about different countries?" She waited for Maura to nod and continued. "Thursday and Friday were covering Israel. If Tali is comfortable doing so I think the kids would find it interesting to her speak Hebrew. That is if she wants to?"

"Tali," Maura called.

Tali abandoned her coloring and walked over to them.

"Yes mommy?" Tali asked sweetly.

Maura pulled Tali into her lap. "Would you want to teach your class some Hebrew when they talk about Israel?"

Tali seemed to toss the idea around in her head. "Ken(Yes)," She replied.

Maura smiled followed by Ms. Grace who took it as a yes.

:::::::

"I was informed I'm getting a visitor this weekend is it just the one or can I add to the list?" Maura asked as she video chatted with Jenny.

"We're coming too," Jenny answered.

Maura was taken back. "We?" She asked shocked.

"Well my best babysitter moved to a different state. What else was I supposed to do?" Jenny spoke with an almost forced smile.

"She could have stayed with Ducky or you could tell Abby," Maura suggested.

Jenny shook her head. "She misses you and Tali so I decided to let her tag along. She'll only miss two days of school."

"What about Gibbs?" Maura questioned.

Jenny sighed. "We'll cross that bridge when we get there."

"I almost forgot. One of my new co-workers invited us to Sunday lunch. I can reschedule if you don't want to go," Maura informed her.

"Gibbs will probably interrogate all your new co-workers so it sounds perfect," Jenny spoke.

"I'll let her know. Tell Lea Rey I said I miss her too and I can't wait to see you Friday," Maura concluded.

"I will. See you Friday," Jenny said leaving the video chat.


	8. Plane ride

AN: I said there would be a flashback, but I have moved it to the next chapter.

Friday had finally arrived and Jenny would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous. The truth she'd hidden for eight years would most certainly come out during this trip if not as soon as Gibbs stepped in the door. Eight years and she was no less scared now as she was then if not more concerned about this meeting.

Jenny heard the door bell ring and she took a deep breath as she walked towards the door. The sound thundering sound of feet running down the stairs echoed throughout the house. 'I've told her not to run on the steps' Jenny thought to herself 'Just as hard headed as her father.'

Lea Rey ran down the stairs with her NCIS logo backpack that had been a gift from Maura.. Just as her feet hit the bottom stairs Jenny answered the door to Gibbs who stood with two cups of coffee.

"Morning Jen," Gibbs greeted handing her one of the coffees.

"Thank you Gibbs," Jenny spoke taking a sip of her coffee.

Lea Rey had ran behind Jenny as she opened the door. Slowly she peeked out from behind the door. Gibbs quickly spotted her.

"Hey," Gibbs greeted in a much different voice than he normally spoke.

Lea Rey moved back behind the door. Even though her mother had told her many stories of Jethro Gibbs he knew nothing if her and that made her unsure. Jenny knew the conflicting thoughts running through Lea Rey's head and turned around to give her a reassuring smile.

"Hi," She spoke barely audible.

Gibbs stepped into the door so he could see her better.

Lea Rey had her mother's firey red hair that he estimated fell past her shoulders. At the moment it was tied back with a black ribbon. Gibbs took special notice in her frozen blue eyes that held warmth behind their icy exterior.

"I'm Gibbs," He introduced.

Lea Rey gave him a soft smile then glanced to Jenny.

"Jethro this is Lea Rey," Jenny spoke.

"How old are you Lea Rey?" He asked.

Gibbs watched as Lea Rey held up seven fingers. Jenny also watched in interest as Lea Rey studied him with curiosity.

"Nice to meet you Mister Gibbs," She spoke carefully.

"Nice to meet you too," He replied.

More confident than before Lea Rey shot into conversation. Jenny found comfort in this and thought that maybe it wouldn't go said bad when she told Gibbs.

"We better get going or else we'll miss our flight," She told them hating to break up their conversation.

Jenny went to grab their suit cases, but Gibbs stopped her and got them.

:::::::

"Lea do you want the outside, middle, or window seat?" Jenny asked as they reached their seats.

"Middle," Lea Rey replied.

"Gibbs?" Jenny questioned.

"Either is fine," Gibbs told her as he put their carry ons in the over head.

"I'll take the outside," Jenny stated allowing Gibbs and Lea Rey to take their seats before taking her own.

Jenny started reading while Lea Rey eagerly asked Gibbs questions.

"So Mister Gibbs what do you like to do?" Lea Rey asked.

"I build boats," Gibbs replied.

Jenny looked up from her book more interested in what Gibbs and Lea Rey were talking about.

"I like performing and chess," Lea Rey told him confidently, "Got any pets?"

"I have a DiNozzo," Gibbs replied with the faintest hint of a smile, "He's enough work."

Jenny grinned at Gibbs' answer.

"I want a puppy, but mommy says the puppy would get lonely during the day," Lea Rey told Gibbs before asking her next question. "Do you like movies Gibbs?"

"I don't watch much tv," Gibbs answered.

Lea Rey didn't seem to surprised and turned to her mother. "Restroom?"

Jenny pointed to the door not far from their seat. Lea Rey climbed over Jenny's lap leaving the two adults alone.

"Why Jen?" Gibbs asked in a hushed tone.

Jenny closed her book and frowned. "I was scared okay. You were married at the time and we both had enemies. I didn't want her to get caught in the cross fire of anything."

"Who else knows?" Gibbs asked as calmly as possible.

"Kate and Ziva knew because I met them in Paris after I left you. And Ducky found out by accident and I made him promise not to tell a living soul," Jenny finished just as Lea Rey returned.

Gibbs changed his demeanor almost immediately. "Do you like school Lea?" He questioned.

"Yep. Especially history, science, and math," Lea Rey replied with excitement.

Gibbs let a smile grow across his face. "I was always more of a history person myself."

Lea Reys's eyes lit up as she launched into an endless stream of history facts. Jenny caught Gibbs' eye and knew that even if he was passed pissed at her at the moment he couldn't stay mad.

:::::::

Gibbs held loosely to Lea Rey's hand as she lead the way up the stairs to BPD. Jenny followed behind them with a smile.

Gibbs grabbed the attention of the first detective he found.

"May I help you?" Jane asked the trio.

Gibbs didn't give Jenny a chance to speak. "We're looking for Kate Todd," Gibbs spoke.

At Jane's confusion Jenny jumped in. "Dr. Isles," She corrected.

Gibbs gave Jenny a lost look as Jane smiled and lead them to the elevator. "You must be her family that's visiting?" Jane guessed.

"You could say that," Gibbs replied.

"It's nice to meet y'all. I'm detective Jane Rizzoli," Jane introduced herself.

"Supervisory Special Agent Gibbs," Gibbs spoke in a firm tone letting Jane know not to mess with him.

Jenny took a much nicer approach, but still with an underline understanding of seriousness. "Director Jenny Shepard."

Lea Rey's grip on Gibbs' hand tightened. Jane bent down so she was more at her level.

"And who would you be?" She asked.

Jenny could easily sense Lea Rey's discomfort. "Lea Rey," Jenny replied for her.

"Well Lea you can call me Jane," Jane told her with a smile.

Reaching their floor Jane walked ahead to make sure Maura wasn't in the middle of an autopsy. Gibbs took the time to ask Jenny a question. "Dr. Isles?"

"She didn't want to take the chance of Abby tracking her down before she was ready. Her adoptive parents named her Caitlin, but her birth name is Maura Isles," Jenny informed him.

Lea Rey saw Maura sitting in her office first as Jane opened the door. Maura stood up just in time to have a seven year old run into her legs.

"Aunt Kate!" Lea Rey yelled excitedly wrapping her arms around Maura.

Maura bent down and picked her up. "I missed you Lea," She spoke..

Jenny and Gibbs stepped into the room also receiving hugs once Lea Rey had been set down.

"I'll see you later Maura," Jane spoke from the door way leaving.

"Thank you Jane," Maura called as she left. She then turned to Jenny and Gibbs, "That would be the co-worker we're having lunch with Sunday."

"She seems nice," Jenny commented.

"She is," Maura informed her.

After a few moments of silence Gibbs spoke. "What time do you get off?"

Maura glanced to the clock. "Right now," She stated.

"Really?" Jenny asked.

Maura grabbed her purse with the hand not supporting Lea Rey. "I asked for the afternoon off. You guys were coming and Tali has a presentation at school."

"On?" Gibbs asked.

"Israel," Came her simple reply.

:::::::

Ms. Grace had just started the lesson when they arrived. She quickly let them in to take a seat. Tali turned back in glee using all her power not to jump up and hug Gibbs, Jenny, and Lea Rey.

With a gulp Tali stood up when it was her turn. "My Ima was from Israel. When I was still really little she taught me Hebrew."

Maura gave Tali a reassuring nod to continue. "Now I'm going to teach you guys starting with the alphabet."

Tali took her time drawing out the Hebrew alphabet and explaining each letter before moving on to whole words. She evened allowed for the kids to suggest words they would like to know. Last she explained a little on the culture of people from Israel.


End file.
